Follow the Light
by Nothing here to address
Summary: Danny finds himself in a strange "Unknown" place where he comes across Wirt and Dipper. Wirt just wants to get them home as soon as possible but he finds that Dipper and Danny are slowly coming to the place he calls home. Crossover for Danny Phantom, Gravity falls and Over the Garden wall.
1. Chapter 1

**A crossover fanfic of three shows, Danny Phantom, Gravity falls and Over the Garden wall.**

**To be warned this is based on the idea of the theory that the Unknown is before death, but just a few things aultered barely noticed though, so enjoy.**

**I do not own these characters **

* * *

Looking around nervously, Danny was tense in the chances of his parents coming down to catch him. He held a hazmat suit that his parents has laying around that was white but the collar, belt, gloves and boots were black in contrast.

"Smile!" Said Sam as she surprised him with a flash of her camera.

He shook his head trying to get the spots to leave. He then sighed and looked at his two best friends who were down in the lab with him. "Okay, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute." He watched as they came over to him. "Besides, they said it doesn't work anyway."

Sam walked over to the portal curious. "Come on Danny, a Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You got to check it out." Said smirking at Danny a bit hoping he would do it.

Thinking about it he had to admit it does sound tempting. He looked at the portal and smiled a bit. "You know what? You're right. Who knows what kinda of awesome, super cool things, exist on the other side of that portal."

With this is was basically convinced as he put on the hazmat suit and zipped it up where his father's face laid flat on his chest. Sam saw this and automatically came over to stop this fashion crime that even see knows was so wrong.

"Hang on." She said as she ripped off the face and presented it to Danny, showing him, pointing at the stick on face with such disproval. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest."

Danny didn't take mind to it as he looked at his friends one last time before turning to face the portal. Marveling it almost, having this gut feeling that he was meant to do this. With that feeling still lingering, he stepped right in looking around as he took carful steps not to trip. He guided his hand along the metallic walls to help keep his balance, but he also had to put some weight to it also.

That's when he heard a click.

Confused as the ever growing buzzing that increased he looked back towards where he came, feeling his body freeze up. He couldn't move or even say anything, he heard his friend's yells for him to get out of there.

But that was when the electrical current went through him, and nothing but a blood curtailing cry could be heard. Ringing out as the blast of green light erupted out from the portal, forming a swirl that soon became an entrance to a whole new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next segment, with two main characters meeting.**

**Short chapters for a short story**

**I don't own these characters**

* * *

It was a jolt that woke Danny from his sleep, as he looked up at the sky seeing a bright blue sky above him. He gazed up at it as if it was some strange unknown thing that he had never seen before, but soon found himself remembering.

He looked up a bit -from where he laid- seeing that a leaf had fallen onto his forehead, which must have been the cause to his awakening. This seem to reassure him, to relax for a moment as he closed his eyes, but the peaceful moment soon past as he quickly sat up with a realization that he clearly was not at home… Which would be obvious.

"Gah!" He cried, confused and baffled to where he was. He looked all around him trying to find some hint or some explanation to this strange outcome. But this was in vain as there was nothing.

It was quiet as his yell did nothing to disturb the woods surround him.

He sat there thinking before getting up. It's then he noticed what he was wearing; his jumpsuit that was inverted. He looked confused by this as he knew it wasn't like this before. Even so, he subconsciously looked at his hair, still a raven black like it has always been.

It was then that Wirt emerged from the woods, holding an unlit lantern in his hand that was somewhat covered by the cape he wore. He raised an eyebrow at seeing Danny just sitting there in the middle of the field just near some rocks he could have easily hit his head on.

"You okay there?" He asked taking a few steps closer, but not to close as he didn't know who he even was.

"Gah!" Danny got surprised at the unfamiliar voice and quickly turned to Wirt, on guard if he were to attack.

Wirt automatically put his hands up in defense, implying that he had no weapon –not counting the lamb- on him. "Whoa, whoa. Yikes, I mean you no harm."

Danny relaxed somewhat but was still defensive not sure if he was telling the truth. "Who are you? Where am I? ….. Are you a gnome?" That last question he just looked at Wirt with a 'Are you seriously wearing that?' look.

Wirt blinked surprised at the sudden questions. He sighed figuring out fairly quickly what was up.

"Okay, okay. Just relax. My name is Wirt, and welcome to the Unknown." He explained this as he lifted his arms up motioning them around with a bored tone as if he's done this multiple times. He lowered then soon after hiding his arms within the cape he had, but brought out his free hand and pointed at him giving an annoyed look. "And I'm not a gnome."

Having to take this all in, Danny was bewildered by Wirt's attitude to the situation.

"The unknown? What kinda name is that?" the black haired teen pressed to know.

"Eh, it's one that's hard to understand. I know that from experience." Wirt explained as he was kinda hesitant to go into details. But then turned around going back on the path he came from.

Stopping at the entrance where the trees were, he looked back at Danny. "Come on, I'm sure you don't want to be stuck out here all night."

"All night?" Danny looked up to the sky. "It's still daylight."

"Yeah." Wirt agreed looking up to the sky, soon putting his attention on Danny. "But sun down is in an hour, night fall comes fast then."

"Eh… I guess your right… But can't you just point me wear Amitypark is? Or, maybe a bus stop?" Danny wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but he wasn't that thrilled to go into the woods with some stranger, he didn't know what he had on him, for all he knew was that he had some weapon.

Wirt sighed.

"It's not that easy to explain so simply, and by the looks however you came here, isn't even here. Trust me, I'm just here to help."

Feeling like his hand no other choice he stood up and began to follow the teen into the woods as already he felt like the sun was beginning to dip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprised this chapter is as long as it is. Just another showing of intro. **

**I don't own these characters.**

* * *

It was a quiet walk, as the only sounds made were from the two teen's footsteps. Danny lingered behind, keeping distance from Wirt, still not sure about him.

"So what's your name?" Wirt asked as he tried to make small talk, a bit uncomfortable with the awkward silence, he silently wished his brother was here as he looked down sadly but blinked hearing Danny answer.

"My names Danny." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, well nice to meet you then… Danny."

Danny nodded as they walked again the silence beginning to fall over them once again. He decided to break it.

"So, your name is Wirt?"

"Yep." Wirt said simply not adding much to the conversation.

"Um… What kinda name is that?" Danny automatically regretted stating that.

Wirt just shrugged. "Ehhh, um." Wasn't sure how to explain it he felt a bit self-conscious about explaining it.

Seeing this Danny wished he could take back his words as he wasn't so thrilled in specking about it now. Just as he was about to say 'forget it' by was surprised by Wirt's stopping.

Standing there Wirt held up his hand telling Danny not to say anything. He seemed to listen for something that's when a call for help was heard. It was faint but the two teens heard it well enough to know which way it was coming from or at least the direction.

Wirt worried as he then ran off to the direction forgetting a moment about Danny.

Danny saw him then followed right behind, admittedly mostly because he didn't want to get lost.

Stuck in a tree, the source of the cries of help came from Dipper, who's hat had fallen to the ground as he struggled to get free from the tree limes that were –what he thought- after him. He fought for freedom but the more he moved the more he was close to falling to a 7 foot drop.

"Gawd why does this have to happen of all times!" Dipper yelled out as if someone was listening. "Mable! Uncle Stan!" He hoped they were there to help him, f not he didn't know what he could do.

Looking around he couldn't tell which way was up or down. he tried to find someway down as he gripped onto the tree branch trying to make it come undone, but it didn't budge.

Running over Wirt saw him and sighs, seeming as if groaning at the thought of another lost soul that showed up.

Not noticing though, Danny had come and ran over to see this also.

"What the? Who's he?" Danny questioned as he looked up at the struggling boy.

"No idea… Um hey there" Wirt said as he walked over looking up at Dipper.

"Huh!? What?" Dipper looked down to see them and gasped surprised. "GAH! Gnome!" He panicked. Now he was on red alert looking around making sure none of the other gnomes climbed up the tree.

Wirt could only feel annoyed at this as he seriously had to re-think what he wore. Setting that aside he walked closer to the tree. "Hey, just calm down, I'll help you get down." Stating as he looked for a solution to the kid's problem.

"Uhhh where are we again? This is a forest right?" Danny said noticing the vines.

"This place is just weird, try not to question it." Wirt explained as he found a vine and pulled at it and caught Dipper but brought him down also having not expected how much he weighed. "Oof!"

Dipper groaned at the impact of the fall but was at least -somewhat- was grateful for something to land on other than the ground, that could have been worse. He rubbed his head noticing he was missing his hat but also notice that Wirt was the one who caught him. He quickly got to his feet in defensive mode wishing he had Mable or at least a leaf blower, that would be very helpful.

Wirt just got up and dusted himself off looking down at Dipper as their heights were much different in comparison. This definitely was intimidating as he had to think fast. The journal had never said anything about a tall gnome, this was a big problem now.

"Look, I know you must be confused, but this is the Unknown." Wirt tried to get the preteen to see reason.

Dipper was suspicious as he stood there.

Danny came over awkwardly as he really didn't want to get in the middle of this, but had saw Dippers hat and picked it up for him and handed it over. "Uh, I think this is yours…"

Surprised at this Dipper looked at Danny and thanked him for the hat but was still on guard. Willing to let his guard down some he noticed that they weren't going to do anything.

"Okay, glad to see you relaxed. Look, my name is Wirt… not a Gnome… got it?" He said trying to get his point across. "I'm here t help you guys out. I know you both are lost and this place isn't the safest... Well sorta, just trust me, I'm going to get you guys home quicker then you can say cheese logs."

" Uhhhh alright…" Dipper stated still puzzled by this. "My names Dipper..."

"Great, now come on." Wirt started to walk again. Leading the way feeling like he should really had some help with this.

Danny watched this as he stood with Dipper before the two started to walk.

"Why does he look look so nervous?" Dipper asked.

"I have no idea." Danny replied with a shrug. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one that thought he was a gnome."

"And you are?" Dipper asked looking at him.

"Danny... um... Exactly how did you get here?"

"Eh, you really don't want to know, plus some of it's a haze." Brushed it off trying to sound impressive to the teen.

Danny didn't seem that impressed as he raised an eyebrow and continued to walk. Looking at the sky yet again feeling like everything was normal but at the same time very strange, he jumped a bit hearing some frogs a bit before glaring a bit at Dipper for laughing.

Wirt went forward as he looked back at them every now at then as he checked the lantern he held then just hid it behind his cloak, trying to get it out of his head. He casually went down the path that made a fork in the road, the tree branches curved and twisted as if coming out to grab.

Danny tensed at this, but stayed calmed not being stupid enough to think this was some monster movie.

Dipper kinda found this funny as to him this was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Caught up to my original writing and then some, hope I get the next segment next week. **

**I don't own these characters**

* * *

After being informed about Dipper, Danny quickly learned fast that this kid was a know it all, and it was getting on her nerves.

"So exactly where do you come from? I mean, seriously, did you come from some convention?" Dipper asked as they walked.

"No, and it's a long story." Danny said muttering the last part annoyed as he walked up ahead with Wirt.

Wirt then stopped with no reason, making Dipper and Danny stop and look at him.

"Let's stop for the night. It's better then." Wirt explained as he trailed off from the path and found a small area that could sleep for the night. Dipper and Danny followed with him and sat around in a circle as Wirt got some twigs and rocks and made a fire.

"Ta da~" the teen said impressed by his own work.

Danny had to snicker a bit at this. "So um, you must do this a lot huh?"

"Off and on." Wirt shrugged as he sat down. "Usually I stay at my friends, her and her family have kinda taken me in somewhat."

"Really? … What about your family?" Danny asking but blinked seeing Dipper giving him a look that told him he should have kept his mouth shut.

Wirt just looked at the fire as if it was the answer to the question. The light of the fire reflecting off his eyes as his grim expression told a story of its own. "… Lets just say… For a long time now I've been alone…"

"Oh… I see." Wishing he could take back his words he just sat there looking at the fire.

Wirt saw the tension he one thing he had to do was help break it."… So tell me about you guys where are you from?"

"Well… I'm currently staying at the Mystery Shack with my Gruncle Stan." Dipper explained first. "Both me and my sister."

"Oh so you have a sibling?" Wirt said smiling a bit.

"Yep, she can be a pain, but I'm stuck with her I guess." Dipper tried to play it cool as he just shrugged casually.

"What's a Gruncle?" Danny asked popping into the conversation.

"Oh- er, he's out great uncle but we… well you know, call him.."

"Oh, yeah I get it."

Dipper nods.

"What about you Danny?" Wirt asked next.

"Me?... Oh, I'm from Amity Park, I live with my parents and sister." He shrugged leaving out just a few details.

"That's cool. I actually have a sibling myself" Wirt said laughing lightly at the memories.

"Oh? What's he or she like?" Danny said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well.. Greg was a kid, he was always happy and tried to see the bright side… Irony is I use to correct people, saying we were just half-brothers… Hasn't felt like that for a long time." The teen explained as he had a sad smile on his face.

But he then noticed them feeling a bit guilty about asking as he gave a reassuring smile. "It feels good to talk about him. I loved him, only wish I could have said something like that to show I did. Last time I saw him I was pretty mean… But still, I'm happy to get a chance to be here… well in some ways, it's peaceful and I get to help out around here."

"Well that's cool." Dipper said.

"Yep. Do you guys do anything back where you're from?"

"Eh, not really. Go to school, get picked on, and hang out with my friends." Danny shrugged.

"That's it?" Dipper said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Danny said not getting what the big deal was.

"What about that suit you're wearing?" Dipper pressed on.

"Oh… Um, just today I kinda checked out something… ahem… my parents made…." Danny said a bit nervous.

"What did they make?" he asked being noisy.

Wirt was a bit curious also but not for the same reasons as Dipper was.

His eyes darted between Dipper and Wirt before giving a small sigh"… you guys wouldn't believe me even if I said." Danny laughed nervously to brush it off.

"Try me." Both Wirt and Dipper stated.

Danny blinked surprised and sighs in defeat. "They tried to create this portal… It was supposed to lead to the ghost zone, but it doesn't work… Or didn't work... I think."

"Dude. What kinda parents did you have?" Dipper said a bit surprised.

"Er….. Ghost…. Hunters." Danny cringed seeing the shocked looks.

"Like… Ghostbusters?" Wirt questioned.

"Kinda…."

"… I… never would have expected you saying that." Dipper said surprised.

"What's that supposed to imply?"

"Well you don't seem like the type to really get along well with ghosts…" Dipper shrugged.

"Because they don't exist, duh." Danny glares a bit at this kids know-it-all attitude.

"Yes they do. I've seen them, they are ranked by some of the things they do." Dipper explained as he wished he had his book to go into detail.

"Yeah right." Danny rolls his eyes.

Wirt just stayed out of this. But then blinked seeing a blue bird come over then smiled seeing who it was.

Noticing this, Dipper and Danny looked to see the bird come over and land on the ground next to Wirt. But then their eyes widen seeing the bird turn into a red headed girl with a long blue dress.

"Hey Beatrice, glad you stopped by." Wirt said happy. He watched as she came over.

"Hey you. What's the hold up?" She the red head with a sly smirk before glancing over at the boys then snickers at their surprised looks. "What?"

"How… what… You were a bird!" Dipper said the most freaked out then hide behind Danny.

Danny just stared at her trying to figure out what happened.

"This is my friend Beatrice, she's the friend I was talking about." Wirt explained.

"Okay, this just proves that this place is weird…" Danny said.

"Seriously? Me turning into a bird is weird?" Beatrice felt insulted then looked at Wirt. "Have you even shown them half this place?"

"Nope, better to get them home then showing them this crap." Wirt stated casually.

"Okay, I'll give you that. Need help?"

"I think we got it mostly handled, but thanks."

Beatrice shrugged. "Alright, whatever you say. But I'm hanging around. Last thing I need is my mom yapping at me about chores." She motioned with her hands to explain what she meant.

Wirt snickered. "Whatever floats your boat."

Dipper and Danny exchanged looks.

Over the next few hours they pretty much talked. Telling a few stories really getting to know one another and so forth, none of them felt tired and Danny and Dipper didn't even seem to notice till the question really came up.

"So….. Are we dead?" Dipper said as he gripped at his throat. He got looks from everyone as he became the center of attention.

"…. Sorta." Wirt said a bit grimly.

"Wait what?" Danny being the one totally thrown off. "Dead? No, no, no. I'm not dead I was just…" he was slowly getting it.

"You went into that portal, Danny…. I don't think you've come out just yet…" Wirt said.

"Yet?" Dipper asked.

Nodding slowly he sighs. "The Unknown is in a way, before death, like limbo almost... purgatory? Whatever you call it. This place makes you look into what you will expect being here."

Dipper glanced at Beatrice.

Beatrice looked at him knowing what he was doing which just scared him a bit to look away.

"I… I see… So theres a chance to…. Get home… That's what you were meaning."

"Connecting the dots I see, hm?" Beatrice said with a sad smile.

"None the less, as long as you don't give up you will be fine."

Danny looked at Wirt wanting to ask something but hesitated.

"So that's how I got here huh?" Dipper said grimly. "Me and my sister…. We got ourselves into some trouble…..gawd I hope she's okay…"

"Don't give up hope." Wirt said.

Dipper gave a small smile back but was gripping his throat just a bit. Everything just seemed gloomy before he raised his head to look at Wirt.

"So how long will it take?"

"Just a day, we probably be there by tomorrow night. But it's better just to sit tight here, the light protects us." Wirt explained.

"Why?" Dipper raised an eyebrow as his hand let go of his throat. His eyes glanced at the lantern. "We could just use that right? Kill two birds with one stone."

"Hey!" Beatrice said in defense.

"Er, figure of speech" Dipper put his hands up in reflex.

"No, never... I have good reason, we stay here." Wirt shot at him looking almost upset as he hid the lantern. Dipper just flinched at this and gripped the log he sat on.

"Lets just get some rest." Beatrice said not wanting this to continue. She looked at Wirt a bit worried but hid it.

"Good idea..." Danny said as he laid back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ehhh Didn't have much time to update on Thursday so I guess it's better late then never right? Just have to say that if you get the references I have to give you props cuz I reread my stuff and oh gawd I have bad humor.**

**I do not own these characters.**

* * *

The next morning went a bit quieter, having tension from last night still linger along them. Beatrice talked to Wirt in private while leaving the other boys alone near the already died out fire.

"Their hiding something." Dipper said to himself as he looked suspicious over at the two.

"What was your fist hint?" Danny muttered, having heard Dipper.

Ignoring the teen Dipper tried to sneak over to Wirt and Beatrice, trying to hear in what they were saying.

"What the heck are you doing?" Danny questioned as his eyebrow raised.

"Shhh."

Danny gave an annoyed look at then gesture but then saw Wirt and Beatrice come back over.

"Alright lets get going." Wirt said as he started to walk down the path. Beatrice fallowing just behind as she turned into a bird just so she could lad on Wirt's shoulder.

Danny followed having a small smirk on his face that Dippers plans failed.

Noticing this Dipper just glared over at the black hair teen. "Idiot, at least I'm average height for my side." He muttered this as he crossed his arms, following Wirt as they went down the forest path.

Danny heard this as he quickly stop before looking at Dipper ticked off now. "What you say short stuff!?"

"I said at least I'm average size! I mean come on, how tall are you anyway huh?" Dipper said boldly.

Danny glared at this his face flustering red. "Shut up, I am average side, you little brat."

"I'm not a brat!" Dipper growled.

"At least I don't sound like some middle age guy." Danny scoffed.

"What!? I do not!...wait do I?" Dipper stated but the last part to himself before he glared at Danny again. "At least sound like more mature."

"Yeah no, you sound weird." Danny said pretty much just teasing now.

"Well at least I don't look weird!" Dipper said turning the tables.

"Hey! I'm only wearing this because of what happened, it doesn't mean I wear it all the time!" Danny growls getting up in Dippers face.

"Um… guys?" Wirt had to stop as he watched the two go at it. He turned to them trying to get the boys attention, even glancing at Beatrice seeing if she could help.

"Hey, don't look at me, I have no idea ether. I say let's keep moving." She said as she flew up a bit.

Wirt just rolled his eyes. "We can't do that."

"Hey, they'll learn eventually."

Wirt ignored her as he watched the boys fight. But did eventually move up ahead with Beatrice seeing as it was a bit ridiculous at the boys petty arguments.

"Yeah well you need to act your age!" Danny said as the fight was still going on.

"Says you! But I guess I should give you some credit, At least I look like I get outside!" Dipper shot back with his hands crossed.

"I'm not that pale! I get out enough with my firneds, which I'm sure with that attitude you probably lack!"

"Shut up! I do have plenty of friends!"

"Same age?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Sister doesn't count."

"Ga-Shut up!"

"Ha! See?" Danny stated smugly before getting hit by a pebble. "What the?" *glanced over to Beatrice and Wirt who were up ahead.

"We're going to ditch you two if you don't come on now!" Beatrice yelled to the boys as she rested on Wirt's shoulder once again, using her wings around her beak to attempt to sound louder.

Dipper and Danny both blinked in surprised at this before running up after them.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's going on longer then I thought but it's getting to the end *shrugs* It's not a story that I planned to have long chapters on, just a story that I pretty much want to in a way have recaps but also just reactions of characters. **

**Hope you enjoy the story, I greatly appreciate those who take the time to read this. Sorry if I have bad grammar or spelling, I'm glad to have improved so much over the years since my first story, but if I do mess up, then don't hesitate to ask, it helps me improve. But just one thing I must ask is that you tell me what I messed up on. Just telling me that I made a mistake wont help me.  
**

**Thank you and have a lovely day.**

* * *

Heading down the path, for the most part it was pretty peaceful… Okay that's a lie, Dipper and Danny wouldn't shut up.

Even while walking they bickered about the littlest things. It was so stupid and the only thing Wirt could think about is where the quickest way out of this nightmare was. While Beatrice on the other hand was plotting to ditch them.

"No." Wirt said out of the blue, surprising Beatrice as she glanced at him.

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"You are not ditching them, we've gone over this." Wirt said not even looking at her. They passed a school where music was being played.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beatrice sad proudly.

"Uh huh, sure." Wirt rolled his eyes. He looked ahead and walked on passed the school, not really bothering to wave as he saw them, not too long ago, plus it would be rude to interrupt.

Danny finally stopped arguing and blinked glancing over at the school seeing animals playing instruments along with a teacher singing with them.

"What the heck are you looking at?" Dipper said stopping with the black haired teen, he turned and blinked at the strange band at play.

"Come on guys. We don't have time to stop." Wirt said urging them to come on, he had to make sure they were following along.

Danny and Dipper just looked at one another confused before following after him.

"What the heck was that?" Dipper question.

"Their having band practice." Beatrice explained.

"…. But their animals." Danny stated still processing that strangeness. He didn't seem scared it was more…. Strange. Yeah that's the word.

"Is that a problem?" Beatrice shot back as she flew over in Danny's face.

"N-no not at all." Danny said never having been so intimidated by a little bird before.

"Geez your girlfriend is weird." Dipper said as he walked up beside Wirt.

Wirt blinked surprised by this, but laughed some at Dippers statement. "What? Beatrice and I? No, no you got it all wrong." That was a good laugh for him.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "So you're not?"

"Not at all. Like I said, we're just friends." He smiled.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you two sound like a couple?" the kid pressed on.

"Uhh…" Wirt blushed some but shrugs.

"Is no one even going to mention that a teacher was teaching a bunch of animals!?" Danny stated not getting why it was a brushed off matter.

"Well you did." Beatrice stated as she flew past back to Wirt's shoulder. Danny could only give a dry look at this.

"I've seen weirder." Dipper shrugged.

"Okay it's official, I'm the only normal one."

"Pretty much." All but Danny stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Been a while since I updated. Just felt a bit dead for a while I guess. Now I'm back and things are going to finally get where I want them to be. **

'Why does it take so long to get there?' Dipper thought feeling tense walking along the path. He just wondered if there was another way or short cut they could go down.

At least walking a little faster could help.

"I know you're worried. But we do have time, trust me." Wirt said breaking Dipper from his thoughts.

"What?" Dipper looked at Wirt, he walked a little faster to keep up with him.

"Look, worst comes to worst we get stopped by something strange…. Kinda common. But other than that, just a few miles away probably would be easier for you guys if you just enjoy the walk." Wirt shrugged some trying to be as casual as he could.

"Yeah… I suppose so." Dipper just couldn't bring himself to believe this.

"Look, I know Wirt here can be as slow as a sloth, but he knows what he's doing." Beatrice said in her human form, finally deciding to walk with them.

Wirt just looked at her dryly.

Dipper snickers a little at this.

Danny walked over and pointed out just up ahead."Uhhh what's that?"

"Huh?" Wirt raised an eyebrow at Danny before turning to see what he was talking about, only to blink seeing what was up ahead making his heart almost stop.

A dark figured loomed up ahead looking at them with such bright eyes it could stare into your soul. Wirt nearly dropped the lantern he held, but his grip tighter taking a step back.

Dipper tried to call out to Wirt saying his name over and over.

"Wirt!" he said finally loud enough to get the teen to snap out of it.

Wirt blinked a few times only to see a fallen tree in the path. It took him a moment but finally he relaxed glad to see it was just in his head.

"You okay?" Danny said a bit worried placing a hand on Wirt's shoulder.

"What? Oh.. yeah I'm fine." He smiled nervously but took a breath. "That just through me off, you know?"

Danny and Dipper exchanged looks.

Beatrice saw this and whispered to Wirt for just a moment keeping the two other boys from hearing in.

This made Dipper suspicious as he squinted his eyes at the teen.

"Lets just keep going. It's a tree, we can just go over it." Wirt said, brushing Beatrice off, walking once again. He swung himself over the log to get over looking back at the group motioning them to come.

Beatrice just sighed and turned back into a bird flying a bit higher looking as if she was going to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Dipper said a bit confused.

"I'm going to get something. Don't worry, just keep going." She explained, reassuring them before she flew off. She only glanced a moment back to Wirt a bit worried but sighed continuing on.

Danny felt unnerved once again but walked following Wirt who continued down the path. It felt strange but being so far from Wirt he could noticed that the tree seem to almost close in on Wirt, where as it felt like more open when he was alone.

Dipper felt the same but he only glanced at Danny to see this. But he walked on going over the log and followed after Wirt.

Danny just followed behind wanting space, crossing his arms, feeling strange in his suit, every now and then it felt as if the suit changed on him, inverting to its original form.

Yet he never noticed, nor did anyone else.

It was all in his head.

All of it is….. he thought.

**Sorry this isn't the greatest of stories. I'm a bit of a slice of life person but i love the aspect of the strange. Hopefully this still draws you in.**

**If not, critique me a little(?) I'm not the best writer, so help is nice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have a tendency to not update when I want to. I sorta have to be in the mood or in this case feel happy when someone gives me feed back *derp***

Dipper and Danny wished for the same thing. To get home and have this nightmare end. Yet if they thought smaller they at least wished to be out of the woods.

Well they got their wish.

"How did we get here?" Danny said really weirded out by the fact they were walking through a wheat field that was so tall it practically loomed over them hiding the sky.

Wirt brushed his hands through the wheat to help make a path not looking at them. "We made a right."

Dipper gave a dry look even knowing this was cheesy.

"Not funny… I thought you wanted to stay on the path?" Danny said being careful following Wirt, he being the last behind.

"Yes, yes I know." Wirt felt uneasy by the topic. "Just I thought of a short cut."

"If you say so." Dipper stated looking up seeing birds fly by at the little they knew. He couldn't help but glance at Wirt's lantern. It felt like the 100th time but he never could understand its importin's.

They walked through almost feeling like they were going in circles. Dipper was about to say something but trips, stopping their walking for just a sec.

"Ow, geez!" Dipper said rubbing his shin glaring down at what he tripped, only causing his eyes to widen in disbelief at the sight of a skull. "GAHHHHH!" Dipper cried out jumping up practically going into Danny's arms.

Danny just blinked surprised before going pale at the sight.

Wirt looked at them and sighs as he picked up the skull. "I think you went a little too far from Pot's field."

The skull that seemed unmoved practically came to life. "Not my fault. The stupid birds took my head off."

"Oh geez, that's got to suck." Wirt cocked a small frown in the corner of his mouth as he thought what to do.

Dipper and Danny just watched dumbfounded by this scene. He was seriously talking to a skull.

Wirt looked at them smiling sheepish. "Would you kill me if I said can we take a different way, so I can take this guy back?"

"YES!" Dipper and Danny both protested, quickly changing their moods.

"Geez you guys aren't nice." Wirt pouts.

"Oh it's alright." The skull said in the saddest tone he could muster, he even did a fake sniffle. "I'll find another way back. It's fine, all fine."

Wirt saw what he was doing so he cocked his skull down so it looked even sadder.

"I'm sure there will be others that could come by to help so I may return to my family. Oh how I miss them."

Dipper and Danny look at the two hating every word and action they were doing. Oh, the power of the guilt card grows strong here and it was eating at them.

They couldn't fight it.

"Fine! We'll go!" Danny said throwing his arms up in defeat, in the acting he caused Dipper to fall.

Dipper yelped and rubbed his back.

"Oh, you guys are the greatest! Thank you so much!" The skull was happy once more as Wirt turned his boney head to the two.

Wirt smirked in victory. "Great let's get going."

"You better not make this a habit." Dipper stated getting up.

"Me? I would never. But hay, being the hero here, I have to do my part." Wirt said as he walked towards them and then passed as he headed in the opposite direction.

The two boys blinked at this looking at him then at each other. "Hero?"

Following after Wirt they made sure to say close to him so they could not get lost. Dipper fell behind having to manage on his own, but was a little surprise by Danny's help.

"What do you mean by 'Hero'?" Danny questioned as he tried to get Wirt to look at him.

Wirt shrugged some. "They kind of see me like a hero, you could say."

"Well I get that, you just don't seem like the type."

Snickering, Wirt couldn't help find this amusing. "Yeah I know. It's hard to think I'm anything but a regular teen getting by in high school. But a lot has happened in my…. Life… so now I have responsibility I have to hold up to."

"Like helping us?" Danny pressed on a little amazed.

"Yep." He smiled.

"I just have one question… What's Pot's Field?"

Wirt stopped and turned to Dipper with the skull in hand and had a smile he was desperately trying to suppress.

"Let's just say it's almost like a lively ghost town."


End file.
